The invention relates to a vaporizer. Vaporizers are generally known from DE 10 2005 034 888 A1. The known vaporizer comprises a housing, a housing cap, which covers an end of the housing and has a vapor discharge opening, and a heating element, which sits in the housing and protrudes into the housing cap. An annular gap which connects an inlet opening of the housing to the vapor discharge opening is located here between the heating element and the housing and also between the heating element and the housing cap.
Ideally, only vapor should escape from a vapor discharge opening of a vaporizer. In fact, a greater or lesser amount of unvaporized liquid exits from the vapor discharge opening of vaporizers in practice.